The One's Blood
by Tigress012
Summary: When America entered the selection, she was seeking revenge. She didn't expect to fall in love. Her safety is endangered by those she used to work for, her blood being sought after. Secrets are told that weren't meant to be unearthed. A beautiful girl captures Maxon's eyes with his wedding to America only weeks away. No one knows who the real enemy is. Time is running out for Illea
1. Prologue

America's POV

The cold stone pressed against my wet face. I couldn't stand the terrible smell. But I was so tired and weak, I seemed to be falling forever. The hunger that had knawed at my belly when what seemed like years before had just about drove me mad but now I was numb. I don't know the last time I had a meal. I couldn't even tell if it was night or day. The darkness choked me.

Something skittered across the stone towards me but I was too tired to move. Besides, it was just a rat. I could feel its small warm breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes and waited for it to leave. It stayed for a moment more, then scampered away once again. I couldn't stand it in here anymore, I needed to get out. I was going to go insane and was now pretty sure I would die of a broken heart.

I cracked my eyes open groggily to find the door creeping open. In the doorway stood a palace guard and a maid. The maid waited at the door as the guard meandered his way over to me. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun and she wore a crisp uniform. Her tense face was wrinkled and stern.

The tall, stocky guard kicked my side, hard. "Get up!" His gruff voice yelled, "I won't carry a rat like you!" He kicked me again when I didn't move. I grunted and painfully rolled over. The old maid looked on, unflinching.

I finally got to my knees but the guard kicked me in the stomach again, knocking the wind out of me. I layed on the ground, spasms of pain rolling throughout me. After many tries, with the guard laughing the whole time, I finally got up, my rope bindings cutting into my wrist and breaking some skin. I trudged toward the door, my legs just about giving out.

The guard shoved me and I almost fell again, barely regaining my balance, "Move faster, _rebel!_ " He spit out the word, "I ain't got all day!"

The iron shackles cut at my wrist as I stumble down the hall, the chains jingling. I feel as if I walk forever throughout the palace, the guard constantly shoving me when I go too slow and kicking me when I stumble and fall. I swear the guard is just taking me down every hall in the palace

Finally, we come upon the throne room. I gulp and terror and sadness courses through my bones. The doors swing open and the guard shoves me through the opening. I stumble in. At the other side of the room, next to the thrones, Evia stands, a disgusting look of triumph in her eyes with a nasty smirk. Marlee sits, her eyes lowered and a crown rested on top her perfect blond hair. Next to her, Maxon sits upon his throne, hate and mercilessness cloaking his brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

America's POV

10 Months Earlier

I sat in the cold dark treehouse, alone. Aspen was late. Again.

The wind picked up outside and I shivered, pulling my knees up to my chest. It was getting late and the food I had brought was getting cold.

I pick up the bottle of pain relievers and roll it in my hand. The pills inside smacking against the plastic, making a rattling sound. Aspen often came with injuries. I knew why but we never discussed it.

Finally I could hear labored breathing outside and the stumble of footsteps.

I sat up, hot excitement boiling in my chest.

The wooden ladder creaked and he collapsed into the small space, a black lump in the darkness, his breathing hard.

"Aspen?" I asked, cold terror overtaking my joy. He didn't move.

"ASPEN?" I almost yell, finally rushing to his side, urgency pulsing through my veins. I can make out his face in the darkness, tense with pain, his eyes squeezed shut. I cup his cold clammy cheeks. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. He finally moves, his eyes cracking open, the beautiful green dim in the darkness.

"M...Mer," he stutters. I put my hand on his chest. It was warm and wet. I grimace, and hold my hand up to a crack in the wall. I gasp. Light exposed my now crimson hand. I recoil in shock and felt like I was going to vomit my dinner up.

I turn back to Aspen, placing my clean hand on his cheek and kneeling beside him. I help him down some of the pills with water. There was no helping him but at least this would lessen the pain. I take the towel I brought with me and rip it, wrapping it tightly around the wound on his upper right shoulder.

I stroke his soft hair when I finish, the thick dark threads running through my fingers. My tears begin to fall.

"Who did this to you?" I choke out, my voice pained.

"The Prince," He grunts, "He had a gun."

My mind races. The _Prince_?

"We were… in a meeting," Aspen continues, his eyes squeezed shut, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, "Palace Guards invaded…. caught us by surprise… we were… weaponless… the prince was there."

Darkness coils inside of me and my brow furrows. Such cowards. Attacking defenceless northern rebels. They never do anything bad anyway. My tears start to endlessly stream.

"This is my fault!" I whimper, "I should've made you stay tonight,"

Aspen strokes my cheek, "I chose to go," he whispers.

"The prince is going to pay for what he has done."

We are silent for a time, listening to the night outside, savoring our last moment together. I lay next to him on his uninjured side, listening to his unsteady breathing. The seconds feel like hours. He shifts, grunting, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a simple thin silver ring. I gasp, tears wetting my eyes.

"America," he whispers, holding the ring in his shaky palm, gazing at it, "I have always loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I wanted to give this to you when I propose, but seeing as that's not going to happen…" He wheezes, exaggerating his point and slides the ring onto my finger, not bothering to finish his sentence. He looks up at me, placing his hands on my cheeks. I look into his eyes. The green depths dimmer than usual. He lays back, exhausted.

"I love you Aspen," I whisper, placing my forehead against his. He's panting and I know he doesn't have much longer. I place my lips to his for the final time. My heart breaks and I lay my head on his uninjured shoulder, weeping. He lays his head against mine.

"I love you America," he whispers.

And with that he exhales, his final breath leaving his body.

"Aspen!" I sit up and clutch his cold pale face. His green eyes are lifeless and glazed, his lips slightly parted.

"ASPEN!" I wail, now clutching his bloody shirt, pressing my face against his cold cheek. Warm tears make their way out my eyes relentlessly and heart wrenching sobs rack my body.


	3. Chapter 2

America's POV

The cold breeze blew through an empty space between two wooden boards and dried my tears. I delicately shoved Aspen's lifeless body and propped him up as if he was sitting. After I had my arms securely wrapped around his chest I pulled him towards the door.

When I finally reached the tiny treehouse's exit I was already sweating. But my determination drove me on. I climbed down the ladder and stood on the ground. Reaching up to slowly inch Aspen's body toward the edge. I pulled until he was hanging halfway out of the treehouse.

Suddenly my foot slipped and I fell backwards, hitting my head on the ground and bringing Aspen down with me. His body thumped on top of me and I gasped from the weight I rolled him off of me, choking from simultaneously laughing and sucking in air.

I lay there and laughed, in shock. Aspen was dead. The Prince of Illea had killed him. I stopped chuckling after I realized that no matter what, Prince Maxon was going to pay for what he did and I was going to do whatever possible to make that happen.

 _Note From Author:_

Sorry it's SOO short but I am just barely posting again since

the last time I posted was like Feb. 2016. Soooo. Yeahhh.

Hope you like it. Sorry if it's really confusing right now.

Everything will be explained eventually.

:) / Tigress012


End file.
